Kimmi's Inflation Trouble
by andrew.matlack
Summary: The babies went to the Candy and it shows that they're going to enjoy the candy factory, that is until Kimmi took a piece of candy that inflates like a balloon, and they need to figure it out how to get her back to normal or she'll float like a balloon forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Golden Ticket Winner

It all started when the babies were playing out side as they get to be playing with their Reptar doll, as they get to play with it, they're having fun.

"Boy Tommy, this new Reptar toy sure is fun." said Chuckie. "I can't wait it to remember it forever."

"Yeah, and the bestest part about it is, It can follow us to wherever we go." As the toy roars up again, the babies has been chased by it again as they laughed.

Just then, they had to find at they're going to make it the best time of their lives. "I Hope there isn't getting better then this!" Said Kimi.

Meanwhile, Stu seems to be working on an invention about making a car for babies. "At this rate, I hope that we could be working this hard as we get to be the greatest here."

"No offense Stu, but I don't think that we could be that we could be doing that." replied Drew.

"What do you mean?" asked Stu. "The last time you made a vehicle, it was Reptar based, and it drove our kids into the Forrest as we get to be lost in there and it took a barely a week to find them and get them back."

"Yeah, but this time, it's different." as he gets to show him a different kind of a vehicle. "Behold, the Baby-Mobile, it can probably to do anything before they can ride bikes and maybe even drive cars when they get older as they get to have in their youngest years."

"You know, as babies gets older into kids, they learn how to ride bikes and then in their teen years as they get to learn to drive cars for real." said Lou.

"I Think that you maybe have a point there Pop." said Stu. "And besides, I think that we get to be that we're going to be testing it like there's no tomorrow!" as Stu gets to test it, the car has to be flying out of the house though a wall and into the sky as they run up to the front yard as they get to be that it was flying high.

"Okay, so making it fly wasn't the best part from the original plan." replied Stu. "But I think that they get the message."

As the mailman came, he asked him, "This is your car?"

"Yeah, Actually, it was a car for any child." said Stu.

"Well I got something to give you something." Said the mailman as he gives him an envelope as he leaves.

As he gets to open it, he reveals to be a Golden Ticket, a golden ticket to the Philips Pauski's candy factory and he said "Yippee" and dances about it as Lou and Drew got confused.

As he got to show that they're going to the candy factory.

"I can't wait to be showing the others!" replied Stu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:A Trip to the factory and a brand new candy

It was that Stu get to tell Didi the good news about going to Phillips Phiski's Candy factory as they get to her to bring the kids.

It was that other parents get to take the kids to the factory so they had to make it as they had to be excited as they are.

Later at the candy factory, they get to walk over as they get to inside the candy factory so they had to get to meet the one and only Phillips Pulaski.

"Hello and welcome to my candy factory so I can be showing you some of the greatest candy ever made that they had to be that they had to know that you might get to enjoy the tour." as he gets to be that get to be that walking that they get to enjoy the tour about here as he gets to be that pulling up a cart.

"I Can't believe that we're in the candy factory!" excited Lil. "We get to enjoy the candy as we get to enjoy that so we need to be that he gets to be that showing that excitement."

"Don't get too excited babies." said Angelica. "Because if you get in trouble, that you're going to be kicked out."

As they looked worried.

As the adults gets to be toured around here. "You know, I believe that I had some candy when I was a kid." replied Didi. "I don't want to be pushy about that we that we're going to be kicked out."

"Relax Deed," said Stu. "I'm sure that there could be that there be good stuff around there." As the get to be relaying in there, they get to the candy making machine as they get to be perusing that they had to be that they're interacting that the brand new candy as they get to show it.

"Introducing, the brand new candy that it exactly 3 meals in one, I get you, the meal gum!" as he gets to show it.

As they get to applaud as Didi gets raise her hand and asked "That sounds great, but what does it do?"

"Why it's easy, you get to chew it in order to be that simply that feeling those three meals a day." as they get to be they get to learn more as Phillips explains about it. "Oh boy, there is a new kind of gum, so I could be that enjoying it." said Tommy.

As they and the others get to crawl away. "I Don't think this is such a good idea." worried Chuckie.

"aw, don't be a baby Chuckie." said Tommy as they get to the other room.

What they didn't know is because they had to find it as they get to be they get to be that simply had to be make it as they get to be sneaking to try that gum out, but little did their parents know that they could get kicked out of the factory.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:This is my first (1st) Chapter of this story in a while, I hope that I got caught up of what might happen to be that the babies are crawling into a different room.

Chapter 3:Chewing for trouble

It was that the babies had to enter the gum room as they get to be making some of the famous gum in the world so they had to check it out.

"Come on guys, if there's something that we could be finding something for the grownups." said Tommy.

"Are you sure?" asked Chuckie. "I Think that we're going to be band-ed from this place." said Chuckie. "Ah, don't be a baby Chuckie."

As they get to see the machine that makes some noises and more proofer and then some as the grownups and Phillip came in as they get to see the new gum that they had to see of what the machine does.

"As we get to find the machine, we get to be that we're making some of the greatest gum in the world so we get to be that making it world famous." said Philips.

"What does it do exactly?" asked Chaz. "Glad you asked, I think that we need to make sure that they're going to be quite building up as they had to know that they're making it very interesting, and it can solve all of the world's problems."

"I don't know about you, but I think that it could be that seriously to be doubtful." Chaz said as he scratched his neck with his hand.

That is the machine had to be pumping up the juices as it rolls on to be that really had to be working without a scratch, as there are honey dripping from the bees' wasps, sizzling juices as they get to be that quite juicy, Water pumping up and down as it goes into the pressure, and came out as a small piece of gum. "At last, my masterpiece is complete!" as Phillips had to be quite interesting piece of gum in the world.

Just as Kimmi wanted to see that, it could be that it should be very interesting as they could be quite testing.

"Oh, it looks like that your daughter wants to be testing that gum." said Phillips to Kira. "Okay, I would be giving it a piece." Just as Kimmi gets to chews, Phillips explains "This gum can served exactly to be severing three meals in one as they get be that feeling the juices.

"That gum had to be that serving three meals in one? that's amazing!" surprised Kira.

It wasn't long at all when Kimmi gets a little senatsion, she was starting to turn blue as she gets to be filling up just as she notices it as she gets to be puffing up like a balloon of which that she was no higher then a 3-Foot-Giant.

"What have I done?" Asked Phillips. "I knew that shouldn't be giving it to be that much."

"What have you done to my daughter?!" Screamed Kira. "You let her turn into a balloon!" As she looked horrified.

"I guess I made a mistake on that one." said Phillips. "Oh well, I guess that I got no choice but to be wanting you to go."

"Us? Go? You're the one who happen to be that give my daughter a piece of that 3-meal gum!" said Chaz.

"Sorry, but I guess that I have my men to take you out of my factory." As the men take the adults and their kids, Angelica responded, "What am I leaving? I didn't do anything wrong!"

As they got to the cars, they had to drove home.

How are they going to get Kimmi back to normal?

Leave comments and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that I got really busy with Halloween, Thanksgiving, and even got to do some black Friday shopping around so to catch up with "Kimmi's Inflation trouble", I thought I had to give you a simple chapter to catch up as well, so here we go!

Chapter 4:Big Puffy Kimmi

At home, they seem that Kimmi looked all so puffed up as the babies as they get to notice about the strangeness that she got puffed up around.

"Sorry that you got turn into a balloon Kimmi." Apologized Tommy.

"Yeah, We thought that it could be that seriously to be letting that it could be that we learneded as they had to puff up here."

"I can't believe that I had to take that candy so I had to notice that it could be more bad then this!" said Kimmi.

"What are we going to do?" asked Chuckie. "I Can't be a brother to a big puffy sister!"

"Don't worry Chuckie, we'll think of something."

Meanwhile the adults are figuring out the same thing. "I can't raise a daughter who's a balloon," Said Kira. "What will the other parents think?"

"I can figure it out as we get to be that we're going to get her on the ground." said Stu.

"How are you going to do this?" asked Chaz.

"Easy, I Think that we could be that ingrate that we're going to make sure to find a witch doctor to take her down."

"A Witch doctor?" Kira shouted. "No, no, no, no, no! We're not going to do that."

"Why not?" Asked Stu. "Because that Kimmi will even be a bigger balloon then she is now!" "Right, Right, I Knew that."

"If she keeps getting blown up, she'll have to be blown up into the sky!" horrified Kira.

"I Don't know about you, but it seems that we could be that we need to make sure that we need her to land on her feet." said Chaz.

Meanwhile, The babies are using Kimmi as a Balloon as Tommy gets to hold her as she notice to feel. "I Just happen to feel that we could let grownups to find away to get Kimmi back on the ground."

"Just Imagine, if she could stay like this forever." As they get to flash forward to their teen years as Kimmi gets to float into the air, and then when they graduate from High School as they get to be that they could notice that they had to go though old age as Kimmi still inflates as we flashback.

"We can't let that happen, we need to find a way to save Kimmi!"

Find out how Kimmi is going to be back on the ground.

Please leave some comments In the meantime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Using a Kimmi like a Balloon

As the Babies are worried that they're going to be that they're going to have Kimmi as a Balloon, they had to make sure that she doesn't float away as they could be as they had to be quite as they get to figure out of as way.

"We've got to keep Kimmi away from the sky." replied Tommy.

"Well how are we going to do that?" asked Chuckie as Tommy saw a rope. "That's it!" said Tommy. "We'll get to use Kimmi like a balloon!"

As they get to use a rope to tie Kimmi around.

As the adults look at them, they had to tie Kimmi around as they knew that they had the right idea.

"Deed, look!" as they get to see Kimmi as a Balloon. "I Think that the kids are having her as a balloon." said Didi.

"Oh, good idea." said Kira. "That'll sure to buy us some time." said Chaz as they get to take Kimmi inside. "Ah, being a balloon ain't so bad." said Chuckie.

"What difference is going to make?" asked Kimmi. "I'll never get to make it back on the ground."

"Oh, don't feel bad." said Tommy. "At least that we'll still have fun."

"Yeah, you're right." said Kimmi. "I just don't know how long it might last though." as they get to see that they get to have some fun.

Meanwhile, Stu gets to plan to make an invention to reduce Kimmi back to the ground.

"Don't you worry guys, I'll get to make Kimmi to getting back on her own two feet again, buy building something that she'll get to see it about though the eyes."

"Well you get to do it Stu," said Kira. "otherwise, I hope that Kimmi gets to be on a parade."

As Stu gets to be working on an invention that it could be that it was going to that they're going to make it as they could hope that Kimmi will be back on the ground.

"Gee, I hope that Kira ain't going to be a balloon forever." said Kira.

"I hope so too." said Chas as they get to worry that they hold on as they fear.

"Well if Stu doesn't come up with invention soon, then I guess that she'll be like that, and then when she grows up, she'll have to make sure to be the first girl who gets to be float up into the air."

"We can't let that happen Didi." said Chas. "I was afraid that Stu will never come up with an invention."

What will happen? find out next chapter.

In the meantime, please make some comments.

Closing Note:Sorry about making the chapter short folks, but we've all got to be busy sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Before we continue our story, I just want to tell you that I finished "Flushing Waters Of Youth" Last Saturday and just to make sure, that I'm continuing this one as soon as possible, so here we go.

Chapter 6:Keeping Kimmi Safe

As Stu gets to invent a way to keep Kimmi back on the ground, he knew that was simply had to notice that was going to make sure that he was making though the right tools in order to make it as he gets it down to the rates of saving her.

"At this rate, I could make her to be landing on the ground, just as I get to see that I was going to make it that she'll never get to the mistake again." he said to himself.

Meanwhile, the babies had to keep Kimmi inside as she'll never get to be blown away like that again. "Don't worry Kimmi," said Tommy. "My daddy's working on a machine just as they seem to be that he needs to make it to be more reasonable."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." said Kimmi as she gets to hit on the celling because they don't want her to be floating away from the sky.

As they get to make it, they had to make sure that they get to make it as they get to the old fashion as they could be.

 _"Ah, being a balloon ain't so bad, at least you'll grow up to be a even bigger one."_ she said to herself. _"What am I thinking? I Don't want to be a balloon forever!"_

As she had to get back down to the ground, she tries to fly down as she noticed that she was going to make it as they get to make it as she notice that she learn how to fly like a bird.

"Gee, this ain't bad." she said to herself she gets to fly around as she sees Tommy and the others as they get to see there. "Yikes! It's Tommy!" As she bounces back to the celling that she as going to be that she as relived that she noticed that they was going to make it as they had to notice about.

As they get to show that Kimmi was just staying in the celling until Stu came up with something.

As Kira gets to see Kimmi that she was at the top of the celling, she said. "At least the kids are keeping her inside." as she gets to see it as she can see what was going down at the ground as she noticed that she was going make it as she could see.

What she doesn't know that Angelica was going to be playing with her as she gets a real bad feeling about this.

What is she going to do?

Find out next chapter and leave out some comments of what you think so far.

Closing Note:Sorry to make the chapter short but we've all got to make busy plans every now and then.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Befoe we began, I would like to say that Kimmi to get back to normal as she seems that she had to make it as she don't know how to get her back on her feet on the ground until a mircule is bond to happen, so here we go.

Chapter 7:A Deflation cure

As Stu is working on to get Kimmi to get back on the ground, he might to work on something as he get to know that he was simply had to let things to get back to normal form Kimmi.

"Now, if this doesn't get Kimmi back to the ground, I don't know what will." As he gets to be that quite simply had to know about it.

Meanwhile, Kimmi is worried about the sharp objects as they get to see that she doesn't want to be popped like a balloon she is.

"Gee, I hope that Uncle Stu better get me back to norman soon." Kimmi said to herself as the other babies had to be pulling as they could be getting to a safe place, like the playpen.

"Careful Kimmi," said Chuckie. "If you're too careful, you will get hurt."

"You're right Chuckie, I don't know if I could go that much longer." as she gets to make sure about the cellings.

As she seems that she was going to make sure that she was simply had to let anything that she wishes that she could be back on the ground again, or so she thought.

As Angleica had to make sure that it could be quite usefully as she gets to take Kimmi to have some fun.

"Angelica, get back here!" Tommy demanded, as he and the others had to catch her in a chase as she had to run with it.

"We got get Kimmi back on the ground or else she'll be like that forever!" As get to make sure that they had to catch her as the could get her as they would to save her.

They had to see that they might get to stop her as Stu has got a deflating cure as they could be excatily had to know anything more about it.

At the right time, they had to be excatily make it as they get to the end of the wall.

"End of the line Angelica." said Tommy.

"This is highly irregular." She said to herself

Just when there was no way out, she saw a car so she can get her as she seems that she took her and and the car that Stu had made, so she could drive the entire backyard, unfortunately it just low on gas.

As Stu had to stop her, he took Kimmi to get her back on the ground.

As he took her inside, he knew that he might get to the cure as Tommy, his friends, Angelica and all of the parents had to make sure that Stu knows of what's he doing.

"Presenting, I gave you a deflating machine!" As he revailed to be a machine that can get Kimmi back to normal. "Behold, the Pickles Delfater! It can deflate anything as you wish, even balloons!"

As they look amused. "I shall let Kimmi as she can be to be adding into the machine as she get into the starting part, close the hatch and she seems that she gets to be that simply had to start it up." As he did.

As she could possibly be as she gets to enjoyable.

"Now I hope that you won't let that machine to hurt Kimmi." Worried Kira. "Don't worry Mira, at this rate, you might get to be see her had to be back to normal in no time at all."

As the machine had to go though the distance as she had to make it as she gets to the flattening stage as she had to wash out, and then she has to go to the finishing touches, she could out as she's herself again.

"Whoa, that's something that I won't have to repeat." said Kimmi as she can walk again. "Oh! My baby can walk again!" As Kira had to walk in up as she had to pick up and hug her.

As the babies cheered, they seem that everything is back to Norman, Rugrat-related speaking.

"What was it like being a balloon?" asked Tommy.

"Oh, I had my ups and downs, mostly ups." said Kimmi.

"I can't believe that Kimmi's back to normal and I can't believe that I didn't get a chance to tie her into this training car! Oh well, at least that I can try to drive it again anyway." As Angelica get into the training car, she sure that she that she could he quite the driver until it ran out of gas again.

"Well, one thing for sure," said Kimmi. "At least that she won't get to drive until she's grown up." As they get to laugh. "At least when I'm 16, I'll get to learn how to drive a real car." Mumbled Angelica.

The End

Closing Note:I finally finished this story, sorry it took me so long to think about it. Anyway, please put your comments at box and have a nice day.


End file.
